Kiki Kerwa
Kiki Kerwa is the main antagonist of the second Wendell and Wuggums short Tiki Trouble. He is the tiki god of the Pacific island of Guano Guano. He was voiced by Mike Mitchell. History After deflating their punching bag, Wendell and his dog Wuggums were looking for a replacement. They found Kiki Kerwa, who can grant any wish. Wendell wished for an ice cream sundae with nuts and fudge topping. Kiwi Kerwa was quite offended by the wish as it summoned more powers including shapeshifting towards Wendell and Wuggums. After the arguing, Kiwi Kerwa said to both Wendell and Wuggums that the tiki's powers are beyond their thinking levels and that there are 46 rules they have to follow for the tiki. After hearing the third rule, Kiki Kerwa became a punching bag from the wish he decided to grant. Personality Kiki Kerwa is a satisfactory and respectable tiki god, but does not want to be full of rage. He also has a very entertaining and humorous side, showing his liking of poetry. Powers and Abilities Kiki Kerwa can grant people wishes, if they follow his 46 rules. Quotes *"I am the great tiki god, Kiki Kerwa from the remote pacific island of Guano Guano. Whoever holds me in their possession can wish for anything they desire. Now first, you must prove..." *"Boys, please respect the sacred tiki." *"I'm not even sure if dogs are allowed to use my power." *"Now, come on, boys. This is not a game." *"Hello? Is anyone listening?" *"Now, wait!" *"Hold it!" *"Please!" *"Stop!" *"STOP!!! So, foolish mortals. You both have abused the almighty power of Kiki Kerwa. The ancient magic of the tiki is beyond your feeble minds. Now, these 46, simple rules must be followed when using the tiki. Rule number one, be polite and courteous when making a wish. Second rule, simple one, respect the tiki. Third rule, a traditional, yet fashionable grass skirt must be worn within the tiki's presence. A rule is linked without the deed." *"Fourth rule, poetry. I like it, I've got it. You've got to listen to it. Fifth rule, I like you to wish for a little leisure suit for the tiki. You know what I'm saying? Because... I need it. The tiki needs.. also another little extra wish. Kiki Kerwa needs a small hat to wear, and he wants it now. With that, then, begin with your own wish, then, we go to the dog's wish, and then back to the little fat boy's wish, and then, check. Right. Next wish, I wouldn't mind having a little balls of candy nearby, just for me." Videos Trivia *Kiki Kerwa was voiced by Mike Mitchell, who also voiced some of the witches from DreamWorks' Shrek Forever After. *He is somewhat similar to Uka Uka because they are ancient dieties inside tikis. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comedy Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Titular Category:Tragic Category:Paranormal Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Deities Category:On & Off